lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
LOTR The Awakening Wiki:WIP RP story of Vulcrum
Name: Vulcrum Nationality: Gondor Age: 21 Job: Condottiere History: Dobron, once the son of Carriraent and heir of the throne of Gondor (which he isn't since Belegorn got crowned) was never a proud Gondorian. As soon he turned 16. He decided to live in Lothlond (Lothlorien) 2 years before his brother Carriraent II did. Unfortunately Saruman decided to burn Lothlond to gain more power in the east. Dobron was forced to flee, and he did. He travelled for 1,5 month until he noticed that the dirst he was walking on turned darker and darker. What he didn't know, was the fact that he was walking right in to Mordor. As soon he got in, he got captured by orcs, luckily they were ordered to question Dobron before they had the approval to eat him alive. Dobron told his backstory what caught Sauron's attention. He saw a chance to conquer Gondor much easier with a Gondorian on his side who knew a lot about it's culture, art and philosophy. The strategy what dobron used was rarely used by any millitary leader of Middle Earth; 'The Art of War'. He took command of a unit fresh Black Uruks. Dobron achieved many victories in the west until he reached the outskirts of Minas Tirith. Sauron was so impressed that he offered some dark magic lessons. Dobron wasn't very good at it, but he managed to create a dark sword that could poison people's minds (The RP morgul blade). After Dobron's creation, Sauron decided to attack Minas Tirith wich he would enter as well. Sauron and Dobron charged Minas Tirith and managed to breach the all the defenses until they arrived at the top floor. Helmir and his royal guards were waiting for the last battle. But Sauron and Dobron underestimated Helmnir's power and Sauron got defeated. Then it was Dobron's turn to fight. He fought bravely, but he had a lack of fighting skills and lost pretty quickly. Helmir ordered Dobron to emove Dobron's helmet and saw who it really was... His old friend that used to be the heir of the king. Helmnir decided to show mercy and forced himself to understand that Dobron got seduced by the dark influence of Sauron. But just before Dobron fixed his problem with the darkness that consumed him, Helmnir jumped off Minas Tirith that killed him. 2 weeks after Helmnir's funeral, he heared whispers. The whispers only repeated one word; Isengard. Dobron travelled as soon as possible since he didn't have anything to lose. Saruman welcomed Dobron with open arms and told he expected me. Saruman was aware of Dobron's reputation and told him he was needed for the assault on the east. This was the start of Dobron's experience as Condottiere. And again, he got dark magic lessons from Saruman. It was the same magic Sauron tried to teach Dobron. Saruman gave Dobron a book with all the cauldron magic theory inside. Dobron succeeded to master the skill of using cauldron magic, but was still relieing on the book to use the magic. Saruman decided to pause the lessons because the time has come to conquer Gondor and Rohan. Dobron first showed mercy to the still weakened Gondor by threathening them to give 15% of their few recources in exchange for a non-attack treaty. The in the meantime crowned King Belegorn declined and rallied his allies to attack Isengard but failed terribly. His forces fled away. Saruman believed that Gondor and Rohan stood no chance against Isengard and tried to assasinate Dobron as soon he go in his room. Dobron got in to his room and smelled some orcish gundpowder and used his newly created spell that wapred him away. (Dobron can warp to destinations if the positions are marked with a summoning stone carved with a mithril pen with ink made of gold). The fact that he just learned thisk kind of magic, he warped in the middle of nowhere. After surviving in the for him unkown region of Rhudaur, he encoutered a group of scouts that were part of the Wulf clan. The Wulf clan owned the whole country of Rhudaur with as capital; Rhudaurion. Wulf, the warlord of Rhudaur was very curious how Dobron got so far in Rhudaur territory. Dobron told his whole backstory but didn't tell anything about his Gondorian and Galadhrim life after he found out he was somewhere in the North. After months of being in Rhudaurion, he created an own job; Condottiere. That job meant that he could be hired as a high military office that must train/command troops and fight for the country he got hired by.